The present invention relates to a putter grip sensitizer attachment for sensitizing the golfer's hands to provide better control.
By way of background, in putting, golfers many times either grip the club too tightly or too lightly, which in turn reduces the amount of control they have during putting. This in turn causes the golf ball to be struck too hard or too soft or not in a direct line with the cup.